An Arctic Reunion
by TheStarzTwins
Summary: Book 4 in the Frost series Frost and her familiars have fallen into the underground, how will it play out? Much of her past is revealed, as she meets many old friends, and makes new ones. A war will be waged against darker forces, as her presence is new to the underground, and she hadn't been there in previous resets. Will she be a good change? Or will Chara take control?
1. Chapter 1

I stood up from my desk with a yawn and a stretch, my back popping in several places. I had been working on a new potion for a client, as I was several months behind. I put a stopper in the vial and placed it in a safe location, before going downstairs. I had bought a 2 story apartment for us. It had 4 bedrooms. Slappy shared one with Springtrap, Bendy shared one with Foxy, Freddy had one by herself, and I had my room. Anyway, we had been in town for a little while, and it wasn't long till we met a little orphaned mute named Frisk. I went downstairs, where everyone was hanging out in the living room, watching TV. The plan today, was to go have a picnic on the mountain, and Frisk was going to come with. I had gotten rather attached to the tiny child, even though they did a weird silent laugh any time I asked about their gender. I popped into the kitchen and grabbed the picnic basket. "Alright, let's head out guys!" I called out. Everyone came running, except for Frisk, who rode on Springtrap's shoulders. "So where we be headin to, Lass?" Foxy asked me. "To a clearing on the mountain, the view there is gorgeous." I answered, as we walked down the street. Our apartment was rather close to the mountain, only about an hour hike from where we were to the clearing.

Once we arrived, everyone pitched in on setting everything up. We had just sat down to eat, when the trouble started. It happened in a blink of an eye, we were surrounded by about 2 dozen mages. I reacted, pulling my familiars into their tattoos, much to their dismay, and grabbed Frisk, who was very confused by this point, and used my magic to cast several of them aside, and ran as fast as I could, Frisk tight in my grasp. It wasn't long till they had me cornered, them on one side, and a hole behind me. I let out a string of curses. I had used massive amounts of magic the past few days, and was running on reserves, so all I could really use at this point, was a cushioning charm, and I did just that, before grabbing Frisk tightly, and after winking at our pursuers, fell backwards into it. I made sure to keep my back to the ground, and Frisk on top of me. Frisk looked awfully shocked during the entire thing, I hoped they were okay. That was my last thought, before we landed, and my head hit the ground, and I blacked out, complete oblivious to the world.

When I came too, there were several worried faces hovering above me. I swatted them away and sat up with a groan, holding my head. "Damn that hurt." I hissed. Bendy smacked my arm, "Hey, keep it PG, Frisk is here." He reminded me. I winced, "Oh ya, sorry kiddo." I apologised. They looked at me, as if seeing deja vu, before the look was gone, and they were crawling into my lap. They looked up at me, before signing, "What happened? Where did you put the others when we were running? Who were those people?" Frisk asked me. I blinked in surprise, before quickly giving her a rundown of what happened. When I was done, Frisk apparently deemed it acceptable, because they climbed off my lap. I finally noticed that Springtrap and Freddy had their guns out and Foxy had his hook and they each had their animal ears showing. I glanced at Slappy, he had his strings summoned. I looked at Bendy, he was on edge. I adopted a serious look. "What happened?" I demanded. Springtrap frown, "We ran into a genocidal flower, a giant goat woman showed up at of nowhere at the last second and saved our asses." He answered. Freddy smacked him on the back of his head, "Language." She said. I froze when he mentioned goat woman. 'Could it possibly?' I thought, tears gathering in my eyes, "Quick, did she say what her name was?" I asked hurriedly. They blinked at me in surprise. "She said her name be bein Toriel, Lass, but what does her name has to do with anything?" Foxy replied. I felt something in me click, or snap or something, nd tears rolled down my cheeks. I jumped up and ran out into main part of the house, and followed the scent of cinnamon butterscotch pie into the kitchen, where I saw a long lost friend. "Toriel? Is it really you?" I asked her, my eyes damp with tears, The startled goat woman turned around, "My child, whatever do you..." She began, before falling silent, as she noticed my eye color. "Crystalyn?" She asked quietly. I nodded, a fresh set of tears rolling down my face. We met each other in a tight hug, tears and laughter filling the kitchen, while the others stood awkwardly in the doorway. When we finally parted, I turned to the others, a teary smile on my face. "Guys, remember when I said I was alive before the monster-human war? Well, My parents were very close with Toriel and Asgore before the war. When it started, we had been forced into hiding, because my family were widely known monster allies. It had been the last time I saw any of my friends." I informed them. They nodded their understanding. I turned back to Toriel, "Tori, please tell me... Did they survive the war?" I asked her, fear in my eyes. She gave me a sad smile, "I'm afraid their sons are the only ones who survived. I believe they live in Snowden, the town just beyond the door." She answered me. I felt a wave of both relief and sadness wash over me, as a new set of tears rolled down my cheeks. Frisk crawled into my lap and gave me a hug, and I felt Springtrap hug me from behind.

Once I had calmed down, I wiped my cheeks and stood up. "How long was I out, by the way?" I asked, glancing at Freddy. She paused only a second to think, "About a week, I believe." She answered. I nodded, "That must be why I feel so good, my magic recharged itself. I'm back at full power." I replied. I glanced at Toriel, "I real hate to leave but..." I trailed off. She nodded, "I understand. You need to see them. Go, I have faith you and your familiars will keep young Frisk safe." She said. I smiled at her and our little group made its way downstairs to the basement, where the door was. I picked Frisk up and placed her on my shoulders. WE had just gotten to the door, when we encountered a yellow flower with a face. I scowled, "This the little fucker who attacked you guys?" I asked the others, gaining sounds of confirmation. I silently handed Frisk to Foxy, before turning to the flower, who was eyeing me cautiously. I felt my anger and magic bubble up, my aura overflowing. I stomped towards the now shaking flower. "Listen up, you insane little flower freak. You EVER come near me and mine again, I WILL end you." I told it, my winter magic affecting the air around us, causing the temper to drop drastically. It nodded frantically, before diving back into the ground. I took several deep breaths, forcing myself to calm down.

I turned back to the others and took Frisk from Foxy and placed them on my shoulders again. We turned back to the door and left the ruins and entered a winter wonderland.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0886676577331e57c9b61d2171ced666"Our little group walked along the snowy path in comfortable silence, though there was an obvious tension in the air. Springtrap and Freddy had their hands above their guns and everyone was watching the trees around us. We could feel the someone watching us in the trees, though they weren't hostile, just curious and cautious. I payed more attention to the path before us, as we came upon a large tree branch in the way. Springtrap, Foxy, and Slappy immediately set out to moving it, setting it off to the side of the path, out of the way, and we continued on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a08a348a7beef757b7d5b688c581e53"We came upon a bridge that was poorly barred off. We stopped and just as we were about to discuss possible solutions, the presence from earlier appeared behind us. I felt the others tense up, though Frisk oddly seemed excited. "Hey human! Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" they said, revealing a deep masculine voice. I suppressed a shiver, (Hey! I'm still an adult ya know?) and turned around to face a skeleton about 5'6, which was 6 inches taller than me. He held his hand out for me to shake. I spotted the whoopie cushion and smirked inwardly, 'a comedian, huh?' I shook his hand, and a loud farting sound filled the air. We and Frisk laughed, while the others kinda stood there confused. "I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. " He said, introducing himself. I felt something click as I recognized the name. I gave him a sly smirk, "You wouldn't by any chance be the same Sans that used to sneak into Gaster's room with me, are you?" I asked him, handing Frisk to Slappy, knowing what was probably about to happen. Something clicked in those eye sockets and the once dull look in his eye sockets turned into a spark and I was yanked into a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"bone /emcrushing hug. "Crystalyn? It's been millenias, how are you still alive? Humans don't live this long." He asked me, his skull buried in my hair and his forearms wrapped tightly around my waist. I hmmed, "Well that might be the case for a normal human, he'll it'd be that way even for a normal mage, but I'm not normal." I answered. He pulled back, albeit reluctantly, to give me a confused look. I chuckled and pulled my soul out and held it my hands. He looked at my soul in awe. "When we went into hiding, I felt helpless, so I practiced magic practically religiously. My sister had even compared me to Gaster at one point. I had learned so many different kinds and had expanded my magic to a point to where my body and my soul weren't equipped for ir, and my magic decided to change me, both body and soul." I told him. He glanced up at me and, at my nod, gently took my soul into his skeletal hands. I felt his hands on my soul, it felt odd, but it was a pleasant odd. He rubbed it and turned it this way and that, before letting it drift back to me and wrapping his arms back around my waist. I pulled my soul back into my chest and he put his face back into the crook of my neck. It was obvious what he was doing. Skeletons had a superior sense of smell, which was kinda ironic really, and he was re-familiarizing himself with my sent, simply enjoying that fact that I was alive and there. Springtrap and Foxy had done the same after I had gotten hurt. When he finally pulled back, I ignored the blue tear stains on my shirt. "Hey listen, Pap is gonna be here soon, and he's a human hunting fanatic. Asgore put a law in place, where any humans found are to be taken to the castle. Pap is innocent still, like, really innocent, so he doesn't really know what happens afterwards, but Asgore...he kills them and takes their soul. Pap doesn't know this though, so he's all for handing humans in to the king, and with this big group of humans here..." He said, trailing off. I snickered, "Sans, Frisk and I are the only humans here. The others are my familiars." I told him. He looked at me in surprise. "You perfected your mom's charm?" He asked me. I nodded, as the others reverted to their real forms, much to the shock of Frisk, who was still being held by Slappy, who had shrunk. "Meet Slappy, Bendy, Springtrap, Foxy, and Freddy." I said, motioning to each of them in turn. He nodded to them, "Thanks for keeping the trouble magnet safe." He told them. I made a sound of protest as the others laughed. They reverted back to their human forms. "I'm not a trouble magnet." I protested. Foxy snorted, "Lass, ye be attractin all kinds a trouble. First it be the Russians, then it ye tangled with a new demon, then ye dealt wit our crazy crew and that bilgwater, then ye were on the run from the other mages, which led ter us fallin down the hole." the fox said. I scowled as the other chuckled around me. Sans laughed, "Sounds like your still a trouble magnet, even after all this time." He said. I rolled my eyes and huffed. A loud voice came from the distance and Sans looked panicked. "Through the bars, Papyrus made them too wide." He said. I nodded and herded the others across the bridge and onto the other side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c876186997223ff9327ffb502ff8b3a1"We got to the other side and Sans was already over there. I gave him a knowing look, before telling everyone to hide. I hid behind the booth and Frisk hide behind the weirdly shaped lamp. The others hid as tattoos on me. "Sup, bro?" Sans greeted. "YOu know what's 'sup' brother! It's been 8 days and you still haven't recalibrated. Your. Puzzles! You just hang around outside your Station! What are you even doing?!" exclaimed you I assumed was Papyrus, as Gaster had never sounded like that. " Staring at this lamp. It's really cool. You wanna look?" Sans asked. I had a moment of panic, 'Just what is he doing?!' I thought. " No! I don't have time for that! What if a human comes through here? I want to be ready! I will be the one! I must be the one! I will capture a human! Then I', The Great Papyrus, will receive all the things I deserve! Respect! Recognition! I will finally be able to join the royal guard! People will ask to be my friend?" The younger skeleton exclaimed. I resisted the overwhelming urge to go, awe! "I will bathe in a shower of kisses every morning." He finished. I wrinkled me nose at that part. 'Get a dog then.' I thought. "Hmm, maybe this lamp will help?" Sans suggested. I scowled, before almost laughing, I had finally realized what he was doing, and it was kinda funny. He was purposely irritating his brother to get him to leave. "Sans! You are not helping! You lazybones! All you do is sit and boondoggle! You get lazier and lazier everyday!" Papyrus scolded. "Hey, take it easy, I've gotten a ton of work done to day. A skeleton." Sans replied. I pressed my hard to my face harshly, to prevent them from hearing my snort. "Come on, you're smiling." Sans said. "I am and I hate it!" Papyrus replied, before sighing, "Why does some one as great as I, have to do so much just to get some recognition?" I could practically hear the grin in Sans' voice, "wow, sounds like you're really working yourself down to the bone." Sans replied. "Ugh! I will attend to my puzzles! As for your work? Put a little more backbone into it! Nyehehehehehe!" He finished with the most strangest laugh I've ever heard. A few moments paused, before one last, "Heh!" filled the air. Another couple seconds paused, before, "Alright you can come out now." He said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4649e477c5f2200bf8e6ab877233815"Frisk and I stood up and I stretched, popping my back in the process. Sans flinched and I chuckled, "You always did hate it when I did that." I teased. He gave me a half-hearted glare. "Snowden's not to far from here, just a little ways ahead, but, uh, listen, Papyrus has never actually seen a human, he was too little to remember your folks when we were locked away and you guys had to go into hiding." Sans said, scratching his skull. I got the general idea, "And you want us to let him see us?" I asked him. He nodded. I opened my mouth to answer, but Frisk beat me to it and nodded enthusiastically. Sans smiled, "Knew I could count on you kiddo." he said. I mentally noted how weird his sentence was, like he'd met her before. "Kiido? So I'm not the only whose picked up Your dad's verbal tick?" I asked him, an amused glint in my eye. He snorted, "You too?" He asked me. I nodded, "Yep, found myself doing that quite often after I went into hiding. Started writing my notes in wingdings, called those younger than me kiddo, even cracked a pun or too every now and then. Pissed Slappy off when he first tried to read my notes, asking me, and I quote, "What the is this shit?!" I had a very good laugh at that. It kinda helps that no one really knows how to read the stuff anymore, especially after some of those dickheads broke into my house and tried to read my notes." I told him. Sans nodded his understanding. I gave him a look that screamed, 'I know your hiding something.' He was acting very off, kinda...shifty. He kept glancing at me, like I'd disappear or something. He noticed my look and sweat started to appear on his skull and he nodded. I nodded once, a satisfied look on my face. I turned to Frisk, who seemed to be watching the whole affair and laughing a weird silent laugh. "Alright, let's go Frisk." I told her. I sent a mental green thumbs up to the others, and they re-entered the real world, though Freddy and Bendy remain on my skin. I assume to sleep. We continued on our way. /p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdefda6dd1959e4fea9003cdf9788eb7"We came across a fork in the road, but Frisk seemed to know exactly where we were going, furthering my suspicions. We went left and ran into Papyrus and Sans. "So as I was saying about Undyne," Papyrus was saying, before he paused once he saw us. He glanced at us and then back at Sans several times before, "oh my god Sans! Is that a human?!" He asked shocked. Sans looked at us, an amused look in his eye, "Uh... actually I think that's a rock." He responded. "oh..." Papyrus said, deflating. "Hey what's that in front of the rocks?" Sans asked him. "Oh my god! Is that a human?" He asked Sans excitedly. "yes." Papyrus looked like Christmas had come early. "Oh my god! Udyne will... Ill be so... I'm gonna be... popular! Popular! Popular!" He exclaimed, excitedly, before clearing his throat, "Human. You will not pass this area. I will capture you and take you to the capital. And then...actually I have no idea what happens next." I giggled, "oh my goodness, you are so adorable!" I squealed quietly. I saw Sans trying not to laugh behind Papyrus. "Continue only if you dare! Nyehehehehe!" he exclaimed before running off. I handed Frisk to Springtrap, "go on ahead, I wanna speak with Sans." I told him. Slappy had a mischievous look in his eye, "try to keep it pg, Frost." He said slyly. I blinked curiously before it sunk in. My face turned a deep red, "Not like that you perverted puppet!" I exclaimed, smacking the back of his head. Slappy only laughed harder. Foxy rolled his eyes and picked the still laughing marionette up and the group walked ahead to the next area./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab0d4e84445b8675947c24670699b8c8"I rolled my eyes and huffed, walking over to Sans, who was still laughing. "It's Gaster all over again, but this time, I'm the only victim of embarrassment and not the both of us." She said rather dryly, waiting for the ever so slightly taller skeleton to calm down. Once he did, I raised my eyebrow, "Ya done?" I asked him. He nodded. "Alright, it's just us. Somethings happened to Gaster, hasn't it? I have yet to see him. Toriel said... anyway I figured he'd be on top of y'all. So where's he at?" I asked him. Sans pupils disappeared, "Gaster became a scientist to try and break us out of the barrier. There was an accident, and it's like his existence was erased from everyone's memory. Your the only other person besides me who seems to remember him. He's in something called the void. Don't know how to get him out or to fix him." Sans explained. I nodded, a plan already forming in my head. "we'll talk more later, but for now, I need to catch up to the others. Don't think you're off the hook yet, mister." I told him, before walking off to locate the others. I found them facing against a dog and I paused as blue magic started being used. Normal monster magic was different from mages like me or even normal mages. I was going to call out a warning, when Frisk pulled my two familiars to a halt and signed for them to be very still. The dog froze, sniffing the air, outil Frisk pet it and it freaked out. It walked back its post and started smoking a dog treat. I snorted, before walking up to it and taking it way. "Bad Doggo, too many of those things could make you sick." I scolded him, before going to catch up to the others who were waiting patiently. I shrugged at the looks they were giving me. "What? I don't like cigarettes of any kind." I explained and we went on to the next area, only to run into Sans again. I felt my eyebrow twitch in irritation. "Hey listen, My brother has a special attack. If you see a blue attack, it won't hurt you." He began to explain, before Frisk put their hands over Sans' mouth. "Uh, Mr. Sans,? We kinda already figured that out from the dog a few seconds ago." Springtrap explained. I giggled and picked Frisk up, removing their hands from Sans' mouth. "Alright then. Nevermind." He said. I giggled again, "Sans, you don't have to worry so much. They have me, and I'm more than aware of how monster magic works." I told him, rubbing the top of his skull. He flushed blue in embarrassment. I felt Frisk do their weird silent laugh. I giggled. I could tell though that something was off with Sans, much different than the one I used to know, he was some more...subdued? We bid Sans bye again and continued on our way, stopping briefly to greet a snowman and take a lump of his snow with us. WE went on to the next area, and ran into Sans and Papyrus again, who were bickering, or rather, Papyrus was scolding and Sans was cracking jokes every few seconds. That's the only thing that I recognise about Sans. Bad puns and jokes are just something that were apart of him even when we were kids. He, Gaster and their dad would get into pun wars, and the onlookers would either laugh, or groan in mock pain at the bad puns./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac49e821b9b1a0aec171e4be2cfdb058"Anyway, their 'argument' stopped once we approached. I'm kinda guilty to admit, I zoned out. Monster puzzles, or just puzzles in general, have never really interested me. I was thinking about things while the others solved the puzzle. 'Just what happened to make Sans seem so tired? He looks like he's just...given up almost.' I thought, an image of said skeleton flashing in my minds eye. I must have been lost in thought longer then I realized, because when I zoned back in, Sans was calling my name, a concerned look on his skeletal face, and everyone had already gone ahead. I blushed a crimson color. "Oops." I said. He chuckled, "Seems like you were deep in thought. Penny for your thoughts?" He asked me. I shrugged, "Just thinking about things, like why you seem so tired." I explained, before looking around, "So...how long was I deep in thought?" I asked him. He chuckled again, "I've been calling your name for the past 30 minutes." He answered, watching as my face flushed even redder in embarrassment. "Oh boy. How am I supposed to catch up to them now?" I asked myself. Sans held his hand out to me, "We could take a shortcut?" He suggested. I hesitated, remembering the last time i teleported with someone else in control of the destination. He noticed my obvious reluctance and chuckled, "Don't worry, i'm better at this than Gaster was." He said, taking my hand and pulling my close. He wrapped and arm around me and I dug my face into his hoodie, really no wanting to see the things rushing past. Skeleton teleportation was different than mage teleportation. While ours is like deconstruction and reconstruction, they move in between spaces. I remember the last time I had to take the skeleton form of teleportation. Gaster was taking me back to the skeleton family's residence, and was still very new at it. He was very rough on take off, travel, and the landing. I remember charging for the first bathroom I could and chunking my cookies while Sans stood in the doorway laughing his non-existent ass off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="361ab6e938aae8b214c2847a0e2dbb53"When my mind returned to the present, we were on the other side of a color tile puzzle as the others were arriving. I giggled at their shocked expressions. I watched as Papyrus exclaimed about how the puzzle was hard, and then proceeded to explain it, and pull the lever. Once the puzzle stopped moving, he spun away to, I assume, the next puzzle. The others simply walked across. I braced myself for the questions, only to blink in confusion when I received none, "What? No insistent questions on how I managed to get here before you guys?" I asked them They all kinda shrugged, "Actually, lass, We're already used to you doing some pretty strange things." Foxy replied. I pouted, "Well that's no fun." Slappy snorted, "Hey, toots, stop poutin', your a fully grown adult woman, act like it." He said. I gave him a deadpan look, "Then what's your excuse?" I asked him, causing the other two familiars to crack up. I leaned against the taller skeleton beside me, trying to keep from falling over as I laughed at Slappy's expression./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d38578eab88742274cd1a5c0ed7d1ebf"It wasn't long till we were on the move again, though, I really didn't want to leave Sans. I shook my head, 'What's wrong with me? I really need to get my head in the game. I shouldn't be this distracted. ' I mentally scolded myself. We travelled the path as Frisk led us to several different spots to 'battle monsters' but really we were helping them, or just befriending them. We ran into Sans a couple more times along the way. At the moment though, we had gotten about halfway across the bridge when Papyrus had started saying something about a final challenge. "Human! This is your final challenge! Behold! The gauntlet of Deadly terror! " He exclaimed, and a lot of different, very dangerous things came out of practically nowhere, and I felt myself react on pure instinct, calling my magic up and freezing them all before sending balls of shadow fire at them, and levitating the dog off to the side, onto safer ground, and this all happened with in 30 seconds. Papyrus had stopped mid-sentence and every one was staring at me in shock. Springtrap snapped out of his stupor first, "What the hell! You decide just now to snap out of whatever the heel has had you in a weird as trance?! Why couldn't you have done that earlier! We could have avoided this whole mess. I was huffing, trying to stay conscious. I had stopped subconsciously channeling my magic to keep my body warm and used a significant amount magic at once. It was kinda ironic, really. My main element was winter magic, but I was easily susceptible to the cold. I waved him off, "Don't worry about it Springtrap, let's just get off this bridge for now." I said, as we all got off. Papyrus was staring at me in awae and honestly it was kinda awkward. "That was so cool!" He exclaimed rather excitedly. I gave him a weak smile, "It's nothing. I kinda just reacted on instinct. My magic does that from time to time." I explained to him. He nodded. He and the others started to go ahead. I made to follow, when the world started to go dark. I heard Sans let out a curse, and a pair of strong warm arms catch me. I looked up and saw Sans was the one who had caught me, and was looking at me rather concerned, "Damn, I forgot about how easily you get cold. I'm surprised you haven't fainted before now." He said. I gave him a weak smile, "Magic was focusing on keeping me warm. It stopped keeping me warm when I reacted to the dangers on the bridge." I explained quietly, "Being anemic fucking sucks." I complained. He shot me a curious look and I elaborated, "My blood doesn't have enough iron in it." He nodded and carried me. I let out a yawn and soon fell asleep. /p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="375f31ac702810bc791d7ebcc886e5f0"When I came too, I was snuggled into something warm that smelled oddly like ketchup, with something warm wrapped around me. Still half asleep, I snuggled further into my source of warmth, my face buried in what my sleep-boggled mind thought was a pillow. A deep chuckle came from my pillow. I frowned, "Shh, pillows don't laugh." I mumbled. I heard a different set of giggles from the room. I opened an eye and glanced over at the doorway. Frisk was in the doorway giggling, they saw me and signed, "Are you and Dunkle Sans together now?" I blinked a few times and my brain finally rebooted. I looked back at my pillow and looked up, only to blink as I saw Sans looking down at me, a light blue blush on his skeletal face. I looked down at our rather...suggestive position. His arms were around my waist, and I had a leg wrapped around one of his legs. I felt my face blush a rather unattractive crimson and I felt my magic react to my embarrassment and I found myself teleporting onto the other side of the room near Frisk. Everything was quiet for a moment until soon Sans and Frisk were both laughing their asses off, or in Sans' case, his tailbone. I scowled and glared at the two. "Fuck you." I said, before stomping my way out of what I assumed was Sans' room, and downstairs. Downstairs, I found my familiars teaching Papyrus a new recipe. It was one that I had taught them all when Slappy had asked me. It was a couple of weeks before we had fallen down the hole. It was a day when Frisk was over and Slappy had asked me a question, wel it had led to me teaching them all how to bake my grandmother's fudge. It had turned out rather well for their first batch. From the looks of things, they were teaching Papyrus how to make them, much to the tall skeleton's delight. I leaned against the door frame and watched them, a soft smile on my face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="197d5a63c1fd6f22a3f207946a17ee59"A throat cleared behind me and I stiffened and glanced over my shoulder to see Sans. I glared at him and he chuckled, "Sorry, Crystalyn, but in my defense, you grabbed onto me in your sleep, and you have a iron grip. I ended up just crawling in beside you. I guess I just fell asleep like that. Though, waking up to the sight of you snuggling into my jacket like that after so long made me feel a little nosetalgic. Honestly it was kinda adoorable." He said, in a weird, punny apology. Alright so you're probably wondering why he said it made him nostalgic. Well, when we were kids, our moms would put us down for naps together. I rolled my eyes and gave him a light punch on the shoulder. He pretended to wince and chuckled. We stepped aside as Frisk came running into the kitchen and started to help the others bake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e67b975309c8e6f220c3a46601311c4"A little while later, after the fudge was setting on the cabinet to cool off and harden, everyone but Sans and I vacated the house. It was then I decided to corner the pun-filled the skeleton. "Alright, time to spill." I demanded, narrowing my eyes at the skeleton. Sans began sweating and nodded. We sat down on the couch and he began telling his story. He told me about the resets, and the genocide runs. He told me about Chara, and Frisk, and just about everything that's happened since Frisk first fell into the underground. After he was done with his tail, we sat in silence while I thought over the information I had just been told. I sighed and leaned against his much larger frame. 'Being short sucks.' I thought. He seemed to calm down a little. "So, what's different now than the other times?" I asked him. He glanced at me before answering, "Well, in the past resets, you've never fallen into the underground. I don't know why, so you'd have to ask Frisk, but this is the first time I've seen you come to the underground with Frisk." He answered. I nodded to show him I heard him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3adae54ac7eda998939dedc17e164604"I must have dozed off again, because the next time I open my eyes, Slappy is standing in front of me, with my phone, a smirk on his face. I raised my eyebrow, before watching as he ran off laughing. I scrunched my eyebrows as I watched him go, feeling very confused. I felt Sans shift beneath my head and I yawned, closing my eyes, before reopening them immediately after and sitting up. Sans chuckled, "I was wondering how long it would take you to realize you fell asleep on me again." He teased. I rolled my eyes and was about to respond when Papyrus came up to us. "Ms. Frost, you seem to know my brother very well. Have you perhaps been to the underground once before?" He asked. I blinked, surprised, before looking at Sans, who shrugged. I rolled my eyes at him before turning back to the tall skeleton before me, "Papyrus, didn't you know? I've been friends with Sans since we were kids. You guys didn't always live underground, in fact, I think I have a picture of me and Sans hold you as a baby bones." I told him. He perked up, "Really? Wowie! That's neat! Can you show me?" He asked eagerly. I nodded and tugged my satchel over to me where someone had placed it on the floor, and pulled my album out. I scooted closer to Sans and patted the seat beside me and Papyrus sat down beside me. "Hey! Frost is opening her picture album!" Slappy called and soon, my familiars were standing behind the couch, looking over my shoulder, and Frisk was sitting in my lap. I chuckled and opened it to the page I needed. It was of me, Sans and Gaster together, with me and Sans both holding Papyrus as a baby. It gained a few giggles. "Remember that day, Sans? You and I both begged your mom to let us hold him, and she said only if Gaster would keep an eye on us." I recalled. "Yep, holding baby Papyrus was pretty sansational." He replied, garnering a groan from Papyrus and the others. Frisk and I simply giggled and I turned the page, the picture there of my family, the skeleton family, and the Dreamers. I gently rubbed the photo. I bet you're wondering how there are pictures at that age in humanity. It's simple, is why. Anyway I rubbed the photo gently, tears gathering in my eyes. I felt Sans wrap an arm around my waist and bury his face in my hair. "I miss them, Sans." I whispered quietly. HE nodded, "Me too, Frost, me too." He replied just as quietly. "Hey, Frost, what are those weird things you guys are wearing?" Papyrus asked. "Those are crowns, Pap." Slappy answered for me, "But the question is why are you guys wearing them, Frost?" I chuckled weakly, "I didn't tell you? My mother was queen of Winter's Fell, where all mages originated from, erego, the council listened to her." I explained to them. I felt them freeze, "Wait, doesn't that make you queen now?" Freddy asked slowly. I chuckled, "Not exactly. You see, I'm still a mage in training and therefore, still princess. I never had my mage ceremony receiving my full powers from Selene, my family's matron goddess, because my guardian wasn't there and my parents were...anyway, I'd need a full mage to perform the ceremony and I'd have to sit in a pool of water in the moonlight, with my magic chosen guardian standing guard." I explained. "What's a guardian?" Springtrap asked. I thought before answering, "A guardian is someone who you trust most in the entire world. It could be anyone from your best friend to your significant other, though it's never anyone your related to. Your magic wouldn't recognise them as a guardian if you are related. It basically who you magic thinks will be able to watch your back for the rest of your natural lives, and the mage watches their guardian's back in turn. They keep each other safe, and since a coming of age ceremony is one of the only times a mage is at their weakest, their guardian is present to protect them till morning. Most mages meet their guardians at a young age. My dad was my mom's guardian." I explained. Foxy tilted his head, "Do ye have a guardian, Frost?" He asked. I glance at Sans' figure. "it will make it worse." He said. "But he asked." I replied. He sighed, signalling I had won. I looked back at Foxy, "Sans is my Guardian. I think my seal is on one of his ribs or something." I told him and my familiars immediately all had smirks on their faces. I had a feeling of dread settle in my stomach. I looked down at Frisk, who had tugged on my shirt to gain my attention. "You said your dad was your mom's guardian right?" they asked, and I nodded, "How often to mages and their guardians get together?" they sked. "9 times out of 10, why?" I replied. They smirked and it registered why they had asked. I blushed a deep red and Sans snorted, his face still in my hair. "I tried to warn you." He said. I ignored him, "Alright anymore questions?" I asked. No one answered, so I placed Frisk on Papyrus' lap and got up, placed my album in my bag, and left the house, walking in a random direction, though I somehow ended up at Sans' post. I sighed and sat on the counter, leaning against the wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e44f0c524ebd57ef0292b0227b9bea96"I didn't register Sans being there until I felt him place his jacket on my shoulders. "Remember the day your magic marked me as your guardian? I swear our parents didn't know weather to celebrate or panic." He recalled with a chuckle. I smiled fondly and nodded. We had been about 8 at the time and we had been playing by the river near the skeletons home. I had fallen in and Sans had reacted, catching me just in time and pulled me back up onto solid ground. I remember looking Sans in the eye sockets briefly and something...clicking into place and the tackling the slightly taller skeleton in a hug, thanking him. I remembered pulling back when a flash of light appeared between us, and seeing my seal on his collar bone. We had ran in to tell our parents about the incident and the accidental magic, when his mom and dad had noticed the seal and, having known about guardians, had called my mother, who had come over immediately with my dad. When they had seen the seal, too, both sets of parents were freaking out. Apparently I was the first mage to have monster as a guardian. I remember the council being very pleased with the seal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ae1e730bf469b1ee62de13610f59a3d"I sighed as my mind returned to the present. "Unfortunately the council had seen it as a potential political advancement then a precious thing." I said. "Ya but we pretty much just saw it as an excuse to be able to hang out more." He said. I nodded and turned to look at him. "How have you held up since then?" I asked him. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye, "It's better now." He answered. We kinda looked at each other for a moment before slowly coming closer. I don't know who initiated it, but we were kissing...sorta. It was as close to a kiss as it could get when Sans had no lips. My eyes were closed and my lips were pressed against his teeth. A flash of blue lit briefly, before I felt something wet and warm press against my mouth and I opened it slightly, realizing Sans had used his magic to make a tongue. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me close, and placed a hand on my head. I leaned into it. We broke apart for air, huffing, both of us blushing. "It's about time! The tension between the two of you could have been cut with a knife!" Slappy exclaimed, popping up out of nowhere. I scowled and used my magic to teleport him back to town with the others. I rolled my eyes before turning back to Sans, a hesitant and scared look on my face. "Um, not that I'm complaining, but why did you kiss me?" I asked him. Sans chuckled, "Crystalyn, I've loved you since we were 10, when your family went into hiding and I didnt get the chance to tell you, I was crushed. When you showed up yesterday, It took every inch of willpower not to hide you away in my arms for a very long time." He answered. I nodded my understanding, a soft smile on my face. "Well, Sans, I love you too." I replied, causing him to freeze a moment, before he pulled me into another mind-dizzying kiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae79f025bd053cd59c35d64150357976"When we got back to the house later, my familiars, Frisk and Papyrus were all giggling like little girls. I raised my eyebrow in question to their mental states, before following Sans to the couch. "I wonder what got into them?" I asked no one in particular./p 


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next day when we decided to move on in our journey. Frisk was riding on Springtrap's shoulders. "You could stay here with Sans, you know. We could go on by ourselves." Frisk signed. I glanced back at Sans briefly, a soft smile on his face. "I'd love to, but I made a promise to Toriel to keep you safe, so you're stuck with me kiddo." I told them. Frisk shrugged and soon we were on our way through Waterfall. We passed Sans' post, and a waterfall, which had a room behind it with an old tutu in it, which Frisk, with the help of the others, had forced me into. I hadn't wanted to put it on, but they had forced me into it, and it was so tight, I couldn't get it off. We walked into some especially tall grass, before overhearing something from above. I quickly shushed the others and strained to hear it. "H-hi Undyne, I'm here to give my daily report. Umm, about that human I reported to you about earlier, I fought them, valiantly but I uh...didn't capture them. I tried very hard but in the end...I failed. What? Take the human's soul yourself? B-but Undyne, You don't have to destroy them. You see..You see...I understand, I will help in any way I can." I heard Papyrus say, before walking away. I saw the knight above walk closer to the edge and I motioned for every one to remain absolutely still. After a moment, they walked off, seemingly disappearing into the shadows. I sighed in relief and the others left the grass, talking to a monster kid. I sagged against the wall in relief for a moment, before leaving the grass myself. I turned to the monster kid, "You might wanna head home, kiddo. This area is about to get really dangerous, really fast." I told the kid. The little lizard looking kid sighed, obviously disappointed, before nodding and walking back the way we came. We turned and continued on. I assumed Frisk saved because she touched a sparkling thing near the wall, before joining us. We came upon a short gap in the ground, and after picking Frisk up, we each lept over it. We continued on and were about to cross the bridge when a large...seahorse? blocked our path. Before we could react, Frisk had ran forward and started flexing. The seahorse likemonster did the same. They did this a few more times, before the seahorse's muscles grew to be to big and he flewed himself off into the distance. My familiars and I blinked in confusion at the interaction. I shrugged, 'Seahorse monsters have always been weird.' I thought, before we continued in our way. We followed Frisk, who led us to another gap in the ground and pointed to an archway. Springtrap picked her up again and our little group continued on our way, and we ran into Echo flowers. I touched one gently, nostalgia filling me. "What are they?" Bendy asked me. "Their Echo flowers. They used to grow everywhere in Winterfell. I haven't seen any since I was ran out of Winterfell." I answered him. "There's something I don't get. Your the princess, but they hunt you, why?" Bendy asked. I stood up and our little group continued onward. "Well, to answer that, I'll have to tell you the entire thing." I said, "Not long after the monsters were locked up, we were found. You see, a significant amount of mages were on the monsters side, but regular humans outnumbered us, greatly, and at the time they had magic proof weapons. There was a rouge group of 7 mages, each one of a different soul type. They are the ones who had sealed the monsters away. Well afterwards, they hunted down my family, as they had a grudge with us, or something. Well they found us, and they killed all of my family. I had escaped, only because I wasn't at home at the time. I had been in the forest training. When I got home, blood was everywhere and everyone was dead. My parents, My older sister, and both my older brothers. I was heartbroken. The council had found me, covered in their blood, simply sitting there in the middle of the room. They automatically thought I was the killer, without even asking any questions. I was forced to run. I escaped to another country. I hid in various countries. I watched as humanity moved on. I watched countries rise and fall. I watched as humanity forgot both the monsters, and the mages. I guess they found out about me gaining the lifespan of a monster, because they've hunted me ever since." I explained to them. Ironically, we had just came upon stone tablets on the wall that told of the human-monster war. The others read them as we walked before continuing on. We crossed the river on a raft, and walked a good ways, before we were stopped by a blue spear was thrown into the ground in front of us. Freddy eeped, as it just barely missed her face. The knight from before appeared, armed with more spears. I let out a quiet curse, "Run!" I yelled and our little group broke out into a run, trying to escape from the flying spears . Foxy had bent down and scooped Frisk up on the way. We just barely made it into the tall grass in the hallway ahead. I motioned for everyone to be absolutely quiet, as the knight entered after us. I tense up, only to relax a moment later as they pulled out the monster kid from earlier. As the knight walked off, the monster kid tucked under their arm, we quietly escaped. I hated running from a fight, but with Frisk with us, I had no choice. I didn't want to put them into any more trouble than necessary.

We continued on some ways, before we ran into Sans again. He stood by a telescope. He noticed me and snorted. I scowled, "Dude, shut up. I was ganged up on and it's too tight to get off by myself." I informed him. He was still laughing. "So, kiddo, wanna look through my telescope here?" Sans asked, only to get a deadpan look in return. "The painted telescope thing will only work once when you know what's going to happen, Sans" Frisk signed. SAns looked at me questioningly and I quickly translated. He laughed, "True, I just thought I'd try." He said. We bid him goodbye and continued on our way, stopping to look at the beautifully iridescent water. Frisk drags me down a way and, after wiggling at some jelly like monsters, they took me over to a patch of tall grass, where Frisk pulled out a pair of Ballet shoes. They gave them to me and I reluctantly put them on. I was surprised to find they were a perfect fit. Having taken dance classes once to relieve some of my boredom, I performed a decent piroet. Frisk giggled and clapped their hands in joy, before pulling me back to where the others had stopped to wait for us. We continued on our way, greeting a small yellow bird briefly, before continuing on. We walked on in peace for the most part, only encountering a seahorse. WE entered the next area and met a monster named shyren. She seemed to like music, as she was humming to herself in the corner. I smiled softly and approached her, "Hello there, will you sing with me?" I asked, before humming a song my mother used to sing. She seemed to perk up and soon hummed along. It seems our little performance had attracted other monsters, as they gathered around to listen. I think I spotted Sans in the back selling tickets made of toilet paper. I resisted the urge to snort and continued to sing with Shyren.

When we were done the crowd quickly departed. I gave Shyren one last smile and our little group continued on, entering a room pouring so hard it seemed to be raining, picking the monster kid up on the way. The little guy was talking to Frisk, who seemed to like talking to him. We came out onto a little area where you could see the king's castle. I looked at the castle in the distance, tears welling up in my eyes. Freddy, who had seen me crying, came over worriedly, "Are you alright, Frost?" She asked me. I nodded, "Yes, it just, they had based the castle on how my parents used to. The older monsters must know this." I told her. She hugged me and we went to catch up to the others, having to climb over a ledge to do so. We caught up with them just as they were going onto the bridge. We walked on the bridge for a few minutes, before blue circles lit up the ground. I paled, "Run!" I called, yanking Frisk up and breaking out into a sprint just as spears broke through the surface where we once stood. We were attacked on all sides, before being cornered on a part of the bridge. I stood in front of the others as a makeshift defense. It stood there, before directing it's spears to cut the bridge and our little group fell with our end of the bridge. IT was the last thing I remember before blacking out.


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed like I was in a dream like state. Your new to this run. I don't like your presence here. You've messed the everything up. I will make you pay. I shot up like a bullet as a feeling of dread washes over me. I looked around me, calming at the sight of everyone else. I let out a sigh of relief, and went about waking everyone else. Once they were up, I asked them, "Did anyone else hear an ominous voice in their sleep?" I asked them. Most of them shook their heads, but Frisk came up to me, and signed, "Did they sound like a child?" Frisk asked me, and at my nod, they explained, "That was Chara." My eyes widened. "As in the creepy psychopathic spirit?" I asked them, and they nodded. I scowled and stood up, "Alright, let's get moving." I said, and our little group got moving. We ran into a crazy dummy and Frisk faced it before anyone could act, and they handled it really well. We ran into a ghost named Blooky, and the others wanted to stay and hang out. "Go ahead, I can do a remote transportation and bring you guys to me." I told them and They nodded. I continued on, going to the right, and finding an archway.

Being the curious person that I am, I went inside. There I found a very familiar face. "Gerson!" I exclaimed in joy, "It's been so long!" I exclaimed. The older turtle squinted his eyes at me, "Crystalyn? Is that you, kid? What are you doin here in the underground?" He asked and I gave him a run down of the past few days. Once I was done, he started laughing, "I always knew you two brats would end up together. Kid, your parents would be proud." He said, a look of amusement in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and snorted, "Good to know I'm that amusing, Gerson, and thanks." I said. We talked some more, before I decided to head out.

Continuing on, it actually wasn't long till I was lost. I continued walking forward, and eventually found an echo flower. Growing curious as to what was on it, I tapped it. "Behind you." It said. I frowned, only to stiffen at the presence behind me. I quickly stood up and came face to face with the knight from before, Undyne I think Papyrus said their name was. "Seven. Seven human souls. With seven human souls, our king... King Asgore Dreemurr...will become a god. With that power, Asgore can finally destroy the barrier. He can take the surface back from humanity. And give them back the suffering and pain we have endured. Understand human? This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your soul, or I'll tear it from your body." They said, their voice feminine. 'A girl?' I thought, before scowling, "You can try, but I don't intend on going down without a fight." I hissed out. She summoned a spear and aimed it at me, and came running, only to freeze at the monster kid from earlier came falling in. I tense as I watched her growl and drag the kid off. I quickly ran off down a side tunnel. I ran and ran, until I reached a bridge and met the monster kid from before. I scowled. "Hey! Can I ask you something? Your a human, right?" he asked me. I scowled and nodded. "Haha! I knew it! Um,,, Undyne said, "Stay away from that human." So, I guess that makes us enemies or something. I kinda stink at that, so could you like say something so I can hate you?" He asked me. I gave him a soft smile, "I'm sorry, I can't. Your just a kid, I don't want to hurt you." I responded, and the little guy teared up, "Why don't you go home to your parents now?" I suggested. He nodded and started walking off, only to fall off the bridge and grab the edge with his teeth. It was at that moment that Undune showed up. Paying her no attention, I dove for the kid, and pulled him up. After making sure he was ok, I scolded him. "Listen here, You need to be more careful! What if I hadn't been able to reach you in time? You need to go home, without running, alright?" I asked him he gave me a nod, and the biggest smile, before walking off, only to stop in front of undyne, "Yo...if your gonna hurt my friend...you'll have to go through me first." He said. I scowled, but Undyne backed off. I watched her go, before scolding the boy, "Thank you for that honorable act, but I can take care of myself." I said. He nodded and, with another smle, went on his way. I sighed and, with a roll of m eyes, continued on.

I had thought I was in the clear, only to run into her again. "Seven human souls, and king asgore will become a god. Six, thats how many souls we have thus far. With your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed. First, as it is customary for the people who have made it this far, I will tell you are tragic history." She said. I held up my hand to stop her. "I know the monsters history, I was there. I watched as the monsters I cared about was attacked." I told her, a far away look in my eyes. She just stood there, before continuing her speal, shouting about how my continued existence was a crime and all that, tossing her helmet aside during it to reveal the face of a fish women who was missing an eye. I zoned out of it, until she came flying at me with a spear, and pulling my soul out. I growled and summoned my scythe and blocked her spear. She was surprised for only a second, before a green light surrounded me. I growled, knowing that I couldn't move. I used my scythe to block her spears, each one bouncing off. Soon, thought, I could move again, and I dove out of the way, as she sent spear after spear at me. I scowled and ran straight at her. She grabbed a spear and we fought, though I treated it more like a spar. "What the hell are you humans made of?" she huffed, before attacking me. In the end though, I had her pinned against the ground, my scythe mere centimeters from her throat. I barely heard the others showing up. "I'm going to spare you simply because I don't believe in killing monsters. It doesn't set right with me. But know this. If you had been a human, I would have used my magic and had no mercy. You are being spared because of your species, child, and because Sans would hate me if I killed his brothers friend. You EVER attack me or mine again, and I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand?" I hissed out. She nodded frantically. I removed my weapon from her throat and turned away, walking a few steps, only to collapse from exhaustion. The others came running over worriedly. I barely registered Springtrap calling Sans on the phone, before darkness enveloped me once again. 'Damn, I've been doing that too much here lately.' was my last thought, before unconsciousness claimed me.


	7. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e89909c94309dbcce6234097ddaf490"The next time I came back to consciousness, I found myself curled into Sans, who was still sound asleep. I looked around and once again found myself in his room. I took the chance and channeled magic into my eyes, and observed Sans' "Stats" 'Hp...1? Has he really lost most of his hope? I guess the resets and being stuck down here really struck him hard.' I thought, before leaning up and kissing his cheekbone. He stirred and I giggled, kissing his nasal bone. He woke up with a yawn, "Oh, he, your up." He said, looking down at me sleepily. "How long was I out?" I asked him quietly, "It's been so long since I got into a fight with someone like that" He watched me for a moment, before pressing his teeth against my head in a pseudo kiss. "You weren't out all that long, only a day." He informed me. I frowned, "Where are the others?" I asked him. "I assume that their near the castle by now." He said. I nodded and sat up with a stretch. I hopped up out of bed, only for Sans to wrap and arm around my waist and pull me back onto the bed. I glanced back at him curiously. "You sure your okay?" He asked me. I nodded and gave him a big smile. He hesitantly let me go. I left his bedroom and found the bathroom. I used my magic to conjure up some clothes. I put on a teal shirt with a day of the dead skull on it. The skull was decorated with purple swirls and black roses. I wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of knee high riding boots with purple and icy blue shoe laces. I brushed my hair and put my hair into a ponytail, before leaving the bathroom. I ran straight into Sans, and fell onto my but with an eep. "Comeon, they've reached the judgement hall. I'm needed." He said. I nodded and grabbed his hand, "So you took up your dad's old job?" I asked him. He nodded. "Well I wanted to be the royal astronomer, but they said I needed a constaltation." He said. I snorted, "That one was horrible." I said, taking his hand. He pulled me too him and teleported us to the judgement hall, where the others waited. I walked over to them andas if on cue, they turned into tattoos on my skin. 'Ya, no need for Sans to see their souls.' I thought. His eye flashed as his magic powered up. I shivered as his gaze washed over me, raising his eyebrow at my...weird status. "Well, you're good to go, just do me a favor, crystalyn. Don't smack the king em style="box-sizing: border-box;"too /emhard." He asked me. I snorted, "No promises." I told him, and walked on, Frisk beside me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8235f32df808653bbb222bfbd457194"WE entered the main part of the castle, and we explored the rooms that were open to us, only to shiver in despair at the sight of the coffins before me. I grabbed Frisk and herded them back up the stairs. We finally entered the room we were supposed to, and came face to face with King Asgore watering his flowers. I growled, "Asgore Dreemurr, you have a lot of explaining to do, mister." I said, causing the goat man to turn around in surprise, until he noticed my eyes, "Crystalyn?" He asked joyously, until he saw my scowl, "Oh dear, you know, don't you?" I scowled and marched over to him, and smacked him in the head. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Now I understand why Toriel left!" I shouted, a disapproving look on my face. He at least had the decency to look ashamed. I opened my mouth to say something, when all of a sudden, we were bombarded by different monsters, ones we met along the way. Even a short yellow lizard monster. I assume Frisk knows them. I was very dizzy at the sudden flow of words from different people and many voices, until finally, "Shush!" i shouted, gaining everyone's attention. I nodded, before turning to Papyrus, "how did you know to bring everyone here?" I asked him. "Oh! My little talking yellow flower friend told me." He answered. I froze, "Yellow...flower...friend?' I thought, before 2 different sets of laughter filled the room. I turned around and was met by a little yellow flower that held the souls, and a little floating ghost kid that looked like Frisk. I scowled. "Flowey. I thought I taught you a lesson?" I said, a frown on my face. He smirked, "That was before I had the human souls and Chara on my side." He retorted. I scowled, only to gasp as he absorbed the souls, both chara and the other six. I growled as the ground shook and a huge monster stood above us. Without my permission, my familiars acted, reappearing in the real world and attacking the creature, before being launched back. I watched in horror as they hit the ground. I felt something dark and furious fill me. I summoned my scythe and let my magic change accordingly. That was the last thing I remember before attacking the flowey mutant, and then blacking out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6eec8a3563fd4a49058e0390084080bf"No one's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8bb4795e97e67d05cb64ed20f9572c7"The bystanders watched as Frost's hair turned completely dark purple. Not a speck of Icy blue was left. She summoned a large scythe from thin air. It was at least half a foot taller than her, with a black handle with silver engravings, an obsidian blade, and a black wing with silver streaks that extended from where the blade met the handle. The scythe itself seemed to glow. Frost paused only a moment, before attacking the monster before her with marceless rage. Toriel and Asgore gasped in shock, and Sans inhaled sharply. The other three turned to them, "What? What is it?" They asked. Sans glanced at them, "That scythe there? It was her mother's, before her mother bequeathed it to Frost. It's called Heaven's 's rumored to be crafted in the depths of hell, but blessed by the heavens above, and given to her family to wield. I just didn't know she knew how to use it." he explained, worriedly as she sent blades of various magics at the Flowey mutant. He could vaguely hear Chara and Flowey taunting her. Slappy came limping up to them. "Up above, she has a nickname. Those who fear her, call her the Reaper of the Damned." He said. They turned back to the fight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4e7a91f5da78b7c019a2cbfc7bfb5d1"Frost slashed her scythe at the monster before her, unaware of her actions. She attacked relentlessly, and Flowey/Chara was starting to sweat, and slowdown. It wasn't long till they screwed up, and Frost slashed threw them, taking them out mercilessly. Flowey and Chara collapsed onto one knee, unable to protect themselves as the powerful mage before them slashed at them one last time, and everything went dark for them, as they turned to ash. The others behind her quickly followed as she went down the hallway towards the barrier. They watched as her hair turned a blinding white, and she held her hands up, before sending a huge blast of magic at the barrier, and it shattered. Frost wavered for a moment, before she fainted, eyes drifting close as exhaustion took over and she gave in to blissful sleep, her scythe disappearing as a result. Sans rushed over and caught the girl, the others gathering around worriedly. "Will she be okay?" Bendy asked quietly. "I hope so, kiddo, I hope so." Sans answered. /p 


	8. Chapter 8

Frost's POV

I felt like I was drifting aimlessly, surrounded by nothing but darkness. I couldn't feel anything, and I wasn't aware of anything, until...I thought I heard a voice calling out to me.

'Go away.' I responded

No

'I don't want to wake up.'

What about your familiars?

'Their strong'

What about the monsters?

'They can get by without me.'

Then what about Sans?

I paused, 'Sans?'

Yes, he hasn't left your side

There was something...familiar about the voice, 'Do I know you?'

Once, yes

'A...skeleton? Gaster? It that you?' I asked the voice, gaining only a feeling of amusement.

Later, Crystalyn, you need to wake up. How are you going to bring me back if you won't wake up?

A feeling of determination filled me and I struggled to regain consciousness.

No one's POV

Sans' head was laying on Frost's arm. She had been sleeping for awhile now, and everyone was afraid she'd never wake up. Frost's finger twitched and Sans' head shot up. "Frost?" He asked, disbelief written on his features. He watched her, waiting for a sign to show him that, No he wasn't imagining things. Her finger twitched again and then she groaned. He shot over to her, "Frost? COme one, wake up!" He exclaimed, cupping her face. She scrunched her nose up as she groaned again and her eyes fluttered open. "Sans?" She asked, her voice hoarse from misuse. "Ya, it's me, Frost. I'm here." He answered. "Water?" She asked and he nodded, "Ya, just give me a second." He said, getting up and walking over to where a water pitcher sat on a dresser. He grabbed her a cup and took it over to her, helping her sit up and drink it.

Later, after she had regained enough ability to move by herself, she bombarded Sans' with questions, "How long was I out? What happened? Where are the others?" HE answered to the best of his abilities, He explained what happend to her first, before answering her other questions. "You've been asleep for about 2 years now. The others managed to establish a place for monsters to live. The mage council extended it's welcome, only to be turned away by a furious Toriel and Asgore, who had filled them in on what happened, saying that they would not ally themselves with the mages again unless you were queen, like your mother had intended. Papyrus and Undyne became cops. Toriel opened a school, Asgore runs a flower shop, and her familiars had moved in with Toriel and Frisk, waiting for you to wake up." He answered, waiting for her to take it all in. After a few minutes, she turned to him and, pulling him closer, gave her skeleton a soft kiss. When they broke apart, they were breathing hard, and grinning like idiots. "Sans, I love you. I'm so happy I fell into the underground that day with Frisk." She told him, a soft smile on her face. Sans blushed a brilliant blue, a huge grin on his face, "I love you too." He answered.

The end

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

for now


End file.
